Guinevere Merope Riddle
by hopingforthemoonlight
Summary: -title to change if anyone can think of anything better- One night, Lucius Malfoy showed me something amazing. What happened next was unbelivable, but it's about to get worse. Bellamort and DG
1. Prologue 1: 14 years ago

**Prologue 1 – 14 years ago**

"Are you _sure_ that we're doing the right thing Albus?"

"Quite sure Minerva," the old man looked grave, "Anywhere else, like with the Malfoys, she would be lured into the Dark. But here she will be safe."

"With the _Weasleys_." McGonagall pressed, raising an eyebrow, "I mean, I do not doubt their loyalty to the Light, but they do not have enough money to look after the six children they have already, never mind one that is _theirs_…"

"Would you rather have the child live with you?" Albus asked, the annoying twinkle returning to his eye as he watched his colleague grimace in disgust, "I thought not. Don't worry; Molly will protect her. Ah – and there she is!"

Minerva glanced to see the plump, red-headed woman bustle toward them, worry etched clearly into her face.

"Come inside quickly, it'll be dark soon."

"Molly, my dear, we have nothing to worry about. Lord Voldemort -" Dumbledore stifled a sigh as Molly flinched, "- is dead and all Death Eaters have either reformed, are locked away or were under the Imperious ("Though we can doubt a few." McGonagall muttered darkly) there is nothing to worry about."

"I know, but old habits die hard – as you say – so _please_…"

"Of course Molly. And anyway, we wouldn't want a reporter to see this – _would_ we?" Minerva glared at Dumbledore, forcing him to comply.

**-**_**:**_**- **

"Arthur, my friend, how are you feeling?" Albus inquired, he had been silent ever since Minerva had glowered at him.

"A lot better than I've been in years Albus. Sad about Lily and James, of course, but y'know..." Mr. Weasley drifted off uncomfortably. Lily and James' deaths had affected all who were close to them with such a shock it was still felt two months later.

"Aye, it is hard times we now live in. Although Tom has been killed and the last threats have vanished, there is still this." And with a flourish, Albus revealed what he had secreted away all this time: a baby girl no more than seventeen months old. The girl had curly, dark brown bordering black hair and pale, freckles skin, but as her round eyes were closed, no-one knew their colour.

"Won't any _loyal_ Death Eater recognise her immediately..." Molly trailed off, marvelling at how alike mother and daughter looked.

"We shall apply glamours to give her the Weasley traits. That is, if you agree."

At this, Dumbledore stared at the Weasley parents, who were obviously struggling with their emotions.

"W-What is her name?" Arthur asked, glancing down at the child. Albus smiled wryly.

"Your distant cousin was intent on calling her _Guinevere Merope Riddle_."

"...We'll just put Ginerva Molly Weasley on the birth certificate."

* * *

><p><strong>I know - I should be working on the Marauders story, and I am, cross my heart. But I found this and, naturally, I got distracted. Please review! <strong>


	2. Prologue 2: 1996

**Prologue 2 – 1996**

"My daughter," Lord Voldemort rasped, glaring down at his remaining followers, "my daughter – where is she?"

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, bowing as he did so, "My son Draco says that the Princess is with the Weasleys."

"The Weasleys you say? The biggest family of blood traitors I have ever known, Dumbledore picked well for his cause then..." Tom smiled icily.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle; go to the Weasleys and bring me back my daughter. Bring me Guinevere..."

_**-:-**_

Ginny Weasley was sat in her room leafing through _Witch Weekly_, laughing at an article about Lockhart, while listening to the ruckus of her family. Well, that's what they _said_ they were, yet Ginny had never really connected with any of them and Percy was (in a way) right about their parents love of what Dumbledore said. She believed that Voldemort was back, but wouldn't – couldn't – believe that Tom had killed Cedric...

Suddenly, there was a loud crashing noise and she heard her mother scream. Ginny grabbed her wand and headed downstairs.

_**-:- **_

"Tell me where she is – now!" Lucius demanded, glaring down at Arthur Weasley while Crabbe and Goyle kept all the other weasels at wand-point. The stubborn fool was not giving up the information they needed.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" the senior Malfoy looked to see _her_ standing in the doorway, her wand pointed at him.

"Guinevere!"

_**Ginny's POV**_

As soon as he said that word, that _name, my name_, I blacked out, memories flashing in front of my eyes.

_**1**_

"_Guinevere."_

_I giggled as a woman picked me up and spun me round. She was beautiful. She had brown/black curly hair and dark brown eyes._

"_She is indeed a great beauty." A blonde haired woman proclaimed, brushing a curl out of my face._

"_Of course she is, she has Black blood Cissy darling." The first woman exclaimed, laughing. Cissy? I knew that name..._

_**2**_

"_Papa, Papa!" I called, reaching up with my stubby arms. The man laughed and bent down._

"_The boys will be knocking the doors down when she comes of age." A man's voice resonated into my ears. It (the man's voice) sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't really remember..._

_**3**_

"_Now this wand: Oak wood and mixed phoenix and unicorn heartstrings. Unusual yet extraordinarily powerful."_

_A stranger, who was scaring the bujezzas out of me, placed the wand into my hand and I waved it around burbling baby words. _

"_Oh my!" the blonde woman – Cissy – gasped. It seemed I'd blown one of the couches up. The dark-haired woman clapped her hands in excitement and exclaimed: "This is the one! It's perfect! How much is it?" _

"_For any commoner, it would be forty Galleons, but for you – my Lady – it is ten."_

"Guinevere, it's time to wake up."

_**End Ginny's POV **_

Ginny woke up, gasping. Lucius looked at her – worried.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked quietly, helping her to sit up. Ginny nodded.

"I remember it all...my parents..." Guinevere – as she was now called – trailed off, looking at Lucius carefully.

"I was supposed to live with you, wasn't I?" she asked, to which Lucius nodded.

"We'll explain everything later. Right now we need to get you to your proper home." Lucius turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "You two, go get her things and meet us back at the manor." They nodded and headed up the stairs, not before putting a Body-Bind on the Weasley men.

"If you know _anything_ Molly, you won't remove the binds until Crabbe and before sweeping out of the Burrow. Molly crawled forward, her cheeks red and tears streaming down them.

"Ginny...please...let me explain..."

"No, I can't...I can't trust you anymore." Guinevere whispered, before following Lucius out of the door."

_**-:- **_

"What took you so long?" Lucius asked genially, as the young girl joined him outside of the house.

"Well, I _was_ raised by a Light family." Gwen pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Come, take my arm and I'll take you home."

Gwen smiled softly; "Home...home sounds good..."

* * *

><p><strong>That's not actually so bad...*grins*. Sorry about to overuse of flashbacks, but they'll be a major part of this part of the story.<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 1: Riddle Manor

**Chapter One: Riddle Manor**

When the pair arrived at Gwen's 'new' home, they were greeted by a spray of sea.

"Oh my! Where are we?" Guinevere gasped, her eyes widening and her arms wrapped around her Weasley frame.

"Dorset, Miss Riddle." Lucius answered, smiling lightly, "Now come, your father is waiting."

Riddle Manor was, in fact, a castle built into the cliff-face. The stone was dark grey and had a turret hanging dangerously over the edge.

"Don't the Muggles see this?" the girl asked, eyeing the village warily.

"Yes, but to them it's just haunted ruins." Lucius opened the door and all but shoved Gwen into the castle.

_**-:-**_

The hall they entered had a mixture of dark green paint and the same stone as outside. The furniture was mahogany wood with green upholstery; the fireplace was a mixture of silver and white with charmed emerald green flames.

_Typical Slytherin household..._Gwen thought dryly. Yet this huge, hallowed-like room felt more homely to her than the Burrow ever had.

"Your father is waiting in his study. I will show you the way."

_**-:-**_

"In you go." Lucius instructed, opening an oak door in the middle of an almost foreboding corridor.

"Thank you." Gwen murmured, edging her way in carefully.

_This_ room was not much different from the entrance hall, only much smaller and had wooden panelling instead of bare stone.

"Guinevere, _ma fille_."

Gwen's head snapped up and –

"Tom!" She cried out, "_You're_ my father!"

"Yes my little snake, I am." Tom smiled warmly. He hadn't changed much from her first year, yet Ha-_Potter_ (as she would now call him) had said Tom looked more snake-like. I asked him about it.

"What Potter sees is only a glamour; can't have the 'Boy Who Lived' go round saying the Dark Lord is a pretty boy now can we?"

"Fair point, but how can I be your daughter? We look nothing alike!"

"That fool Dumbledore places a few glamours on you. Nothing to permanent, here: _Lepidus Tollere_."

_**Guinevere's POV **_

The feeling of the glamour being removed was like having a jacket taken off.

"Welcome back, Guinevere Riddle." My father said smiling, before offering his arm to me, "Come, the Malfoys and the young Lord Zabini are coming for dinner and you need to be ready." Gwen rolled her eyes,

"Fine, but can you tell me _why_ I was brought up with the Weasleys."

"You see, Guinevere, after the Potter brat destroyed my first body, the Light slowly began to gain power. Your mother, Bellatrix, was sent to Azkaban for..._questioning_ the Longbottoms. Afterwards, you were supposed to live with Lucius and Narcissa; your aunt and uncle. But Dumbledore - the fool that he is – kidnapped you and took you to the Weasley's in the hope I'd never find you again."

"Yet here I am." I finished, grinning.

"Yet here you are." Dad agreed, smiling back, "Now, I need to give you a map of the castle so you won't get lost, hold still." Dad pressed his wand against my temple, and my head (and vision) was filled with every room, every hallway, every tower and every dead end.

"Now, go to your room." Dad ordered gently.

* * *

><p>My room was in fact the entire western turret (the one hanging over the edge). My main bed chamber had a white, four-posted queen sized canopy bed with a vanity that was above the entrance area on a wide, stone balcony. Below the balcony was a white, regal looking desk, matching chair and a large floor mirror. On the right wall were two oak doors, one saying in, one saying out.<p>

"Wonder what's in here then..." I muttered, pushing the 'in' door.

Inside, there was a bathroom that was three times the size of the one back at the Burrow (complete with Jacuzzi). When I'd finished in the bathroom, I check the second room out; which was a _walk in wardrobe!_

_Oh my dear sweet Merlin..._ I thought, rushing round looking at all the clothes. Remembering we had company, I picked the first dress that came to hand and rushed over to the mirror...which was when I fully comprehended my new reflection...which was when I screamed.

_**End Guinevere's POV**_

* * *

><p>Tom smiled as the Malfoys and Blaise Zabini entered the room.<p>

"Lucius, my friend, how are you? Narcissa, you look as radiant as ever." Tom explained, kissing Narcissa's hand, as was accustom.

"Tom, you flatter me too much." Narcissa reprimanded, though she was laughing.

"One can never flatter you too much Cissy. Draco, Blaise, the pair of you look happy to be out of school."

"More than you know Uncle Tom." Draco replied, smirking while Blaise nodded in whole hearted agreement.

"Where is Guinevere?" Narcissa asked, suddenly longing to have another female around.

"Getting ready, I hope," Tom ran his hand through his hair, "Women take an extremely long time in getting ready."

Lucius, Draco and Blaise all nodded in agreement while Narcissa looked offended (the four men were wearing dress robes while Narcissa was wearing a scarlet, backless dress)

"You know, you shouldn't be so bias - _I _only took half an hour."

Before Draco could give his reply of: _'Of course Mother, not including the two hours before Uncle Tom's patronus even arrived'_ when a light, feminine voice beat him;

"Well said Aunt Cissy."

The inhabitants turned to greet the new comer.

Draco was gob-smacked. The girl he had teased and joked about for years had completely _disappeared_. Guinevere Riddle was an absolute beauty: she had curly, black-brown hair that reached her waist, her Black blood was strong and she had wide, dark brown (almost black) eyes.

"Draco Malfoy..." the Riddle heiress purred, smirking, "I'm pleased to see you, of course...but you should consider yourself lucky..."

"Guinevere," Narcissa butted in, "It is so _good _to see you once again! You were only a year old last time, and you look so beautiful..."

"Aunt Cissy, it is wonderful to see you too..." the former Weasley suddenly looked nervous, "And...and I was wondering if you could tell me about my mother..."

Narcissa beamed and both women glided into the next room.

"What did she mean: I'm lucky?" Draco asked his father and uncle.

"I think you're lucky she hasn't got a wand, or you'd be very much dead." Tom chuckled, shaking his head.

"Come, Trilla will have dinner ready soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dah! Sorry this has taken <em>forever<em> but I've been planning out a Harry/Fem!Draco story and writing two spin off one shots for it. **

**Please Reveiw! **


End file.
